Breaking Dawn
by Blind by Darkness
Summary: Alex is on a new mission that will make the rest of his mission look like childs play. In a land when technology doesn't work the animals have a taste for human flesh will. Will he be able to survive with help from an old friend and someone thought dead.
1. The Beginning

Breaking Dawn

By Blind By Darkness

I have decided to try something new, I hope that you will like this, there are not many stories out there like this, so enjoy….

This is a mix of Alex Rider and Oblivion (slightly) and some nice animals, for example a sabretooth, a cute little Kitty, LOL yeah right. All character will be from Alex Rider, just themes and places from everything else. 

**Yassen is alive... **takes place after snakehead.

Do Not Own Alex Rider or anything else that I have not created myself…

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning 

After enjoying Christmas with Jack and going back to school, Alex was starting to become very bored with how his life was going. MI6 had yet to contact him for anything so he was finally living the life that he had always wanted. The only thing was he no longer wanted it, there was no more thrill and action just the same thing over and over again and it was starting to get on his nerves. He missed his old life and an important person that was in it...

"Alex it is time for school", Jack yelled up to Alex as he was sitting on his bed staring out of his window.

"I'm coming," Alex yelled back down before he went to grab his bag and go down stairs. As he passed the kitchen he saw Jack watching some cooking channel and trying to copy it so that she could do it in less than ten minutes. Jack hated cooking anything that took more than ten minutes to cook.

"Hey, Alex. Have fun in school today, I'll see you when you get home today," Jack said as she looked up from her notes to say bye to Alex.

"Yeah I will see you when I get home," Alex said then walked out of the house to his bike and started to head to school. However today was not going to be a normal day like the rest. When he went past the bridge a black car pulled out of an ally and followed him for a ways before Alex stopped and looked to see who was in the car. Alan Blunt stepped out of the car and walked toward Alex.

"Alex, it is good to see you agin. I need you to come with me today." Blunt said when he was in front of Alex.

"Well, it is not like I have any choice in the matter so lets go, I need to take my bike home.."

"I will have someone take it home for you. You need to come with now," Blunt said before he started to walk back to the car. A man in a suit walk up and took Alex's bike and started to take it back to Alex's home. Alex walked to the car and got in it.

"Alright what do you want me to do now," Alex demanded once he was in the car. Blunt just looked at him for a couple of seconds before replying.

"I can not disscuss the matter right now, you will have to wait until we get to the office." Blunt replied before ignoring Alex the rest of the ride. Alex ignored him as well and just looked out of the window. The sound of a phone going off startled Alex and Blunt. Blunt took out his phone and answered it.

"Blunt... what do you mean it attacked again... I don't know when we can send anyone out... there's another one, I thought there was only one the the bastards... he dead... how the hell are we going to kill it if technology doesn't even work in the area... we've already tried that... No, I plan on sending the boy in... no... no... I'll talk to you back at the station... bye." Blunt hung up the phone, and looked out of the window again. Alex was left to think about what was going on.

There was something out killing people and they just found out that there is two of whatever it is. Technology doesn't work where ever it is. Agents had already been sent in and they have been killed, and Alex was the next person to send in.

"Blunt, I thank it that I am next in line to go in but why me."

"Because the rest of the agent are dead, the ones that are availabe are out on mission and the ones that we usually have left over we have already sent and they have died. You are the last one left and I do not think that you will do much but we have to send someone else in there to kept the thing at bay from killing innocent people."

"So you are sacrficing me, right," Alex said as he glared at the man before him.

"Yes, in a way we are. But there is always a chance that you can succeed. We will disscuss the rest later." Blunt said.

Alex turned and looked out the window, wishing that he never said that he life was boring now, because he days were now number by... he had no idea what he was going aginst and it sounded that MI6 had no idea either.

* * *

Hope that you like please review, and the next chapter will be longer. 


	2. The briefing

The Briefing

By: Blind By Darkness

* * *

When Alex and Blunt arrived at the office Mrs. Jones was already there waiting for them to arrive.

"Hello, Alex how are you doing today," Mrs. Jones asked as Alex sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Blunt walked around and sat down behind the desk. Mrs. Jones was sitting down in the other chair in front of the desk. She had a small manila folder on her lap and when blunt sat down set the folder on the desk in front of him.

"Oh, I'm just fine, thought I did forget to update my will this morning, can you just give everything I own to Jack for me," Alex said sarcastically glaring at the people in front of him.

"Alex don't be like that. Every other mission you came back from. This one shouldn't be much different," Mrs. Jones said softly, though her eyes betrayed her. She knew that the chance of Alex coming back from this mission was slime to none and there was nothing she could do. Alex was there last chance.

"Whatever, what is it I need to do," Alex said looking at the folder on Blunt's desk.

"Alright, about 900 miles off the coast of South America, in the Pacific Ocean the Americans have found an new Island that has many resources that they can use. They have built up a base there and sent many important people over there to work. However, things seem to be going wrong. On the base something malfunctioned and has made it so that anything electronically will not work and it has been reported that there are numerous carnivorous animals that have been sighted throughout the area."

"Why did the build that base there if there are a bunch of animals that eat meat why build a base when you could end up being on the menu." Alex asked.

"Because the animals were not know until recently. There are different types we don't know all of them but the one that we have a picture of is this…"

"I thought you said that electronics don't work out there," Alex asked.

"They don't, this was obtained before the malfunction took place. This was when the first attacked happened, three hours later everything went down and technology no longer worked," On the screen behind blunt a picture of a really big cat was seen with long canines. "We roughly estimate that the cat is 7 feet tall 9 feet long and it's canines are 8 inches long. The cat can run at 55 mph,"

"How do you know," Alex asked.

"We have a tape recording of it running down the hall, we will show it to you now," Blunt than change it to the tape. At first the hall was empty, then a guard walked down the hall towards the camera. When he neared the camera there was movement at the end of the hall, and a grayish tan animal walked into the hall. It spotted the guard and starts to run at it, the thing made no sound despite it running. Alex wanted to desperately shout to the guard that he was about to be attacked, but it didn't matter. The cat moved fast and jumped onto the guards back, before the guard had a chance to scream the cat pierced it neck with it's teeth. When the guard fell down dead, the cat used it's teeth to rip the spine out of the man's back and through it over to the side. The cat then bit into the intestines and started to drag them out of the body and down the hall.

"STOP, stop I don't want to see anymore," Alex screamed in horror. Blunt quickly shut of the tape and it returned to the picture of the cat.

"You see what is happening," Blunt said ignoring the terrified shivers that were visible running through the boy in front of him.

"What do you want me to do, I can't go up against that. That's why the rest of the agents died. NO I won't do it I want to live not die a death like that, or even watch one." Alex said shaking his head back and forth not wanting to have anything to do with the animal.

"Alex, you have to do this. There are still people on that island somewhere and the Americans had told us that they had managed to create a cure for one of the strands of virus that has been killing millions of people around the world." Blunt said picking up the folder and handing it to Alex.

"But that cat.."

"That cat is not the only predator on that island, there are more there as bad as that, we just don't have picture on them but we had a agent come back to us with more poison in his body then he had blood, and he hadn't even lost any blood." Blunt said. "Alex we are not giving you any choice on this matter, you are going whether you like it or not."

"Please there has to be someone else that can go," Alex pleaded, looking into the folder and seeing a picture of that terrifying cat that was surreal.

"No there is no one, you are leaving tomorrow morning to go to South America after that you will be shipped off to the island. All we need you to do is grab the vaccine that is located within the base. There is a map in the folder and while you are in the base try and see if you can fix the problem that is occurring. We would give you gadgets but they wouldn't work anyways so all we can give you is advise. When you get to South America try and get a dagger or sword or something along those lines and have fun." Blunt said before ignoring him as he went back to his work.

"Alex, do be careful when you get there. There are many things there that we don't know about and have no idea that even existed." Mrs. Jones said quietly before getting up and leaving the office.

Alex had no choice he was leaving tomorrow on a one way trip to hell, and he might not be coming back. He had nothing to bring with him to defend himself. Blunt had told him that he wasn't getting anything and he had to get a dagger or sword. He was as good as dead, a cat that can run at 55 mph and not make a sound, things that were more poisonous then the snakes that were in Africa. He had no idea what to do, but he had to go and wing it and look behind him at all times and on top and the side and in front. Alex groaned as he left the office to get ready to leave the next day, why bother to go to school when it no longer matter any more.

"Alex there will be someone at your house at 5 am tomorrow morning so be ready and don't tell Jack about eny of this. Not even where you are going." Blunt said before Alex had completely left, he didn't even look up from his work.

"Alright," Alex said then left the building and headed home to prepare himself for the adventure that lay ahead of him and he also had to write his will. Jack was going to hate him, since he had to disappear and he couldn't even tell her that he was going to hell to fight a cat and other god only knows what else. He could only hope that he would survive this and live to tell that tale.

* * *

Please review and I hoped you like it, next chapter Alex will be in South America and he will met an old friend, partner, and someone that will go to hell with him….


	3. I Know You

Ha…I'm making this a crossover with stargate sg-1, cause I'm dragging Daniel Jackson and Jack O'Neill into this cause they should be able to play with the little kitty cats too. If you guys have seen stargate then you should know that Jack and Daniel do not know each other, they will meet in this story. Sorry for updating so late but here ya go… enjoy…

Breaking Dawn

Chapter 3: I know you

* * *

Alex was up at 4:30am, and not happy one bit about it. He rarely slept last night, now he was up and had to go to a plane that was heading toward hell, life so wasn't fair. He was currently in the back of a black car heading to the airport to go to South America and then to the Island of Horror, that's what he was calling it now anyways. Sheesh he didn't even get to have a partner, a do it yourself job, he hated them. No cool gadgets he had to get everything in South America, at least the were giving him a credit card, that he could spend as much as he wanted on. He looked out at the window and saw the airport loaming in the distance. He sighed, shook his head and grabbed his wallet that had the new shiny credit card in it and got ready to leave England to South America. As the car pulled to a stop the driver handed him a couple bills, saying it was for the ride on the airplane if he wanted to get anything to eat, since they didn't accept credit cards that high in the air. He thanked him and jumped out of the car without looking at how much they had given him and made his way to the entrance and all. When he stepped inside he looked at the bills to put them in his wallet and noticed that they were 3 hundred dollar bills. Alex just shrugged and put them in his wallet and walked over to the nearest desk to get his ticket. After paying for it and going through the metal detector he headed over to over to one of the stands that were selling food and drinks. He went up and bought a cup of coffee and paid for it with a credit card. He accepted it and turned to find a place to sit to wait for the plane, a quick glance at his watch told him that he still had 15 minutes to wait. He noticed a man sitting over in the corner by himself and recognition came to him quickly, it was one of his uncle's old friends, very smart friend. He quickly walked over to him.

"Daniel Jackson, right." Alex said when he was nearer to the person. Said person looked up from his book when he heard his name being said, mouth dropping open in the process.

"Alex Rider," Alex nodded. "Wow, look at you, I haven't seen you in like ages." Daniel got up and hugged Alex, who happily returned the hug.

"So what are you doing here Danny," Alex asked as he sat down beside the 28 year old man.

"I could ask the same of you, but I'm actually only here because I had to switch planes, coming from Romania and heading to South America. What about you?" Daniel asked, looking toward Alex.

"Wow, would you believe that I'm heading to South America as well, why are you going down there," Alex asked hoping that just maybe, _just maybe_, he could get a partner to go to the island with him, Daniel would be great. Perfect even, he was agent like without the agent bit, of course, that's was probable from his uncle. But Daniel always did hold his own during mock fights with his uncle so he should be great to take with him.

"Well, one of my friends is conducting a dig down there at some ruins and asked if I wanted to join, since I have nothing else going on I said yes, why are you going down?" Daniel asked as he put his book back into his backpack and picked his coffee cup up off the floor from where he put it after he was finished with it.

"Well, I can't tell you right here but when we get on the plane I will tell you there, alright" Alex was hoping that Daniel hadn't changed much and that when he found out about the island he would demand to go with him to watch over him. Alex looked at Daniel's questioning gaze, and guessed that he hadn't changed at all.

"Alright…" Daniel said still looking at Alex. He had a feeling that Alex got himself into the same thing that Ian had gotten himself into. He also had a feeling that he wasn't going to be going to that dig after all.

**Flight 218 to Picas, South America boarding now………. Flight 218 to Picas, South America boarding now…..**

"Well, we best get going I need to hear your story now, since I have this feeling I'm about to be a part of it," Daniel said shooting a look at Alex as he walked up to one of the attendants. Alex, just grinned, if Daniel had that feeling that he knew that Daniel was going to go to the island with him, thank god for the credit card he had. Alex was so happy that Daniel might be going with him that he missed the shadow that followed him onto the plane, that shadow with piercing icy blue eyes.

* * *

So what do you think, Alex will meet Yassen on the boat so don't worry, and Daniel well since Alex's father and uncle are dead Daniel's going to kind of become like a father figure to him, kinda, Daniel was off in Romania for a while and you will find out what happened there….


	4. News

WoW, I haven't updated any of my stories in a while so I picked this one to update since so many people seem to like this story, hopefully I will get some reviews going with this chapter. I still don't own anyone or anything, so here's the continuation of Breaking Dawn.

* * *

Breaking Dawn

Chapter 4: News

When Daniel and Alex settled down on the plane, they ordered some breakfast. Daniel ordered toast and coffee, while Alex ordered eggs, bacon and pancakes, with orange juice. After their meals arrived they ate in silence. After they were done Daniel leaned back in his seat and turned to look at the young boy that was sitting next to him. Alex copied him, neither noticed the man behind them lean forward to listen as well.

"So tell me, what are you doing going all the way to South America. I think I have an idea on what its about, and I hope that I'm wrong," Daniel crossed his arms across his chest. Alex just smiled slightly.

"Well, if your thinking what I think your thinking then you're right." Daniel shook his head. "I work for MI6, now," Daniel glared at him, Alex stopped talking.

"Alex your what 15…"

"No, I'm 16," Daniel ignored him.

"…and your working for a governmental agency, what about your school work?"

"Daniel, I can take care of myself. I've been working for them for the past 2 years. I like working for them, unlike you."

"Alex, I quit there because I didn't like them telling me what I could and couldn't do. I like being myself and doing what I want to do. I'd rather have a book then a gun any day. Now please let's leave this subject be," Daniel said looking away, a sad expression on his face. Alex watched him, he knew some of what MI5 had done to Daniel before it was shut down. That's how Daniel and his Uncle met, Ian had gotten him out of there. His uncle told him a little about Daniel, cause the man was an enigma as it was. MI5 wanted him because of his expansive knowledge of languages, Daniel wanted nothing to do with them. They did something, Alex didn't know what but they got Daniel to work for them for 3 months before Ian helped him get out. MI5 was shut down not even a week later. Neither noticed ice blue eyes widen in surprise then again in reconginition.

"Anyways, I'm on a misson. Short version, there's an island down off the coast of South America. They were making some sort of vaccine before they lost all control of their technology. But that's not the half of it, there's wild animals on the island. They don't know all the types of animals there except one. A sabretooth cat that's very vicious and mean. All MI6 wants me to do is go to the island grab the vaccine and see if I can fix the no technology thing." Alex finished telling Daniel the shortened version of his mission, and looked at Daniel, who had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Alex, why don't you have a partner with you," Daniel asked as he gazed at the youth. Alex laughed nervesly , running his hand through the back of his hair.

"There is no other agents to take, I'm their last chance. Their not even sure if there's any survivors on the island itself, it's a dangerous mission."

"Well, I'm not going to let you go alone that's for sure." Alex jumped at him, hugging him.

"Thank you Danny, I really didn't want to go to Horror Island alone." Alex sat back down, feeling slightly better that someone with brains was coming with him. Daniel may not be a violent, aggressive person. But he can come up with a lot of plans and working on digs have kept him in shape at least.

"I'm going with you as well," Alex and Daniel whipped their heads to stare into icy blue eyes, both of their eyes widened in recognition.

"Yassen…" Alex murmured.

"...I thought you were dead." Daniel finished

* * *

Hope you like it so far, I know it's a cliffhanger but there will be more. Please review and I will update ASAP, Promise….


	5. The Ride

Sorry for taking this long, but here's the next chapter that you guys were waiting for.

* * *

Breaking Dawn

Chapter 5: The Ride

"No," Hard blue eyes stared into gentle blue ones. Alex and Daniel turned fully in their seats to face the person sitting behind them.

"I saw you die," Alex said looking at Yassen in disbelief. "How did you managed to get out if you didn't".

"I had to fake my death to get out of SCORPIA, and I stayed under to keep away from Blunt." He informed them.

"So you're here now because…" Daniel asked, looking slightly amused because he already knew the answer. Yassen didn't want anything to happen to Alex.

"I had over-heard information that Alex was being sent into some death trap and I thought I might be able to help. I had to wait to say anything so Blunt didn't know I was here. By the way Daniel don't bother telling Garret that you won't be coming I already told him." Yassen smirked the last part at Daniel.

"What? How did you know that I was meeting up with Garreth?" He glared at him.

"I asked him to send for you so you could be at the airplane; I knew they were going to go to Alex sooner or later so I needed you as back up." Yassen said.

"How do you know Daniel?" Alex piped up.

"SCORPIA had a price on his head before he quit MI-6; I kept an eye on him…."

"Wait, there was a price on my head…. When?" Daniel said looking around him at the other patrons of the plane.

"It's gone now, your no longer working for them." He said, unknowingly soothing Daniel's and Alex's nerves. "We need to start planning for when we get to 'Horror Island…" he half-smiled at Alex "…from the report that I got we need to stay away from anything electronic, so that leaves mundane weapons, like knifes and bows."

"Blunt gave me a credit card that I can use when we get to Picas, it's unlimited." Alex said.

"So we get everything and make it to the boat, what time does it leave?" Daniel asked.

"The boat leaves in 2 days, it should take us about 19 hours to get there." Alex answered.

"So that leaves us with less than a day to get everything and to sleep," Yassen walked around to the one of the two seats across the two that Alex and Daniel were sitting in. The other two turned back around to face him. "Do you have any paper, Daniel"?

"Yeah," He reaches into his brief case to pull out a white pad of paper. "Here you go."

"I'll make a list of the things we need, then we should get some rest for tomorrow." Yassen said taking a pen out of his pocket and started to make the list.

"Have fun with that, I'm going to just go back to bed it's way too early for me to be up," Alex said laying his head back against the head rest.

"Mind if I help with the list," Daniel asked taking his jacket off and putting in on Alex to use as a blanket.

"Don't care," Yassen said glancing up at him, then at Alex before taking his own coat off and giving it to Alex.

"Thanks you guys," Alex bundled Yassens coat up to use as a pillow, and smiled at the two heads bent over the pad of paper writing away. He thought maybe, just maybe he would be able to pull off this mission and return home, especially with both of them helping. With that he fell asleep to the scraping of the pen against the paper and muttering from his companions.

* * *

Hope you guys liked that one. Please review and I will update faster.....


	6. Disagreements

Um..... Here's another chapter for you guys, I might be updating more often. And I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer.

Breaking Dawn

Chapter 6: Disagreements

* * *

After Alex fell asleep, Yassen turned to Daniel. "Stay out of my way when we get to Picas. The only reason you're here is because I can't look out for Alex all the time."

"You think I'm going to trust you to look after him at anytime," Daniel glared. "What are you really getting out of all of this Yassen? Who are you working for now?"

Yassen growled lowly, "It doesn't matter to you why or why not I'm here." Daniel leaned back and continued to glare at the other man.

"I think it does. How do I know that when you get whatever you're after you're not going to just up and leave?" At that moment a steward walked up to them.

"Would you gentleman like any refreshments?" He asked looking for one man to the other.

"I'll have water," Yassen said looking back to the pad of paper in front of him.

"I'll take a coffee, black." Daniel said glancing up at the man, before looking back to Yassen.

"I'll bring them right over," The man went and grabbed the beverages and gave them to Yassen and Daniel. "Is there anything else you need?" They both shook their heads and the man left.

"You really think that I will abandon Alex in the middle of a fight," Yassen looked up at Daniel.

"I don't know where you loyalties lie, so right now yes I do," Daniel said, drinking from his cup.

"My loyalties lie with myself." Yassen replied. "But I'm not going to sacrifice Alex for them. You on the other hand…"

Daniel paused in his drinking. "So what you're saying is I better watch my own back." He glared at him.

"I'm not risking my life to save yours. Besides you have your own protector on the island," Yassen sneered.

"What. I know of no one working on the island." Daniel said, confused.

"Does the name Jonathan ring a bell."

"Jack. He's working on the island." Daniel was in disbelief he hadn't spoken to Jack in months, since his promotion. He knew the American government put him in a classified project but he would never had guessed that it would be this.

"Yeah, he is. So I figured I should tell Alex that I was hear cause I know how O'Neill will be when he finds you there." Yassen started working on the list again.

"What are you talking about," Daniel snapped at him, annoyed at being ignored and the insult against Jack.

"He's a bastard, what else is there to say. The only person he deems worth saving is y…." Yassen broke off abruptly as Alex yawned and turned over before falling back asleep.

"Shut up, work on your damn list. I don't care what you're here for, but I'm here for Alex…"

"And Jack now that you know he is there…"

"I said shut up. I'm not going to let you use either of them for your own plan." Daniel finished, glaring at him. "Alex asked me to come and help him and I will help him, unlike you."

"Whatever, this discussion is over. I have better things to do then argue over petty things with you." Yassen started to work on his list again, before pausing and glancing back up to Daniel. "Alex doesn't hear of this conversation, and we act like everything is fine when he is awake. Understood."

"Understood, now leave me alone." Daniel turned in his seat after picking up his book and started to read. Yassen went back to his list.

* * *

Hope you like this. Sorry but I couldn't really have Daniel and Yassen getting along, and the more I thought about I knew I should have Daniel and Jack knowing each other before hand. And I'm having Daniel be less than a passive then in the stargate series. And Jack is going to be different in the aspect that the only person he cares for in any real sense is Daniel.


	7. Plane interluded

Well, heres a update that I believe many have been waiting for, I think. I'll be giving more background info on Daniel in this one so that he can be better understood.

**Thoughts**

_Dream_

Breaking Dawn

Chapter 7: Plane interluded

* * *

After finishing his coffee Daniel turned in his seat to sleep the rest of the way to Picas. Checking one last time that Alex was safe and Yassen wasn't going to do anything to anyone for the time being. He closed his eyes to sleep.

_"He remembered blood, so much blood. It flowed in little rivulets down his chest from his wound. Death was everwhere, Sam's lifeless eyes stared up at him and Teal'c was still fighting, but he would never be able to make it back._

_"O'Niell take Daniel Jackson back to base, I will hold them off." Teal'c shouted back at them. Daniel screamed as Jack grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder. The pain was almost enough to make him blackout. _

_"Teal'c you need to move it, NOW" Jack shouted back to him as he turned to run. _

_"I will not make it O'Niell, I am sorry."_

_"TEAL'C" Jack stopped and yelled, turning and watching as Teal'c was struck down. "NO" He screamed, taking a step toward him before breaking out of his thoughts as he feltsomething slidding down his hand, and remember that Daniel was mortally injured. He turned and fled to the Stargate, with Daniel barely conscious on his back."_

Daniel woke up and choked back a scream. He looked around and noticed that everyone was still asleep. **"Shit, I hate nightmares,"** Daniel turned to the window. "**I miss them, God do I miss them. The moment we got back Kinsey tried to sack Jack for Sam and Teal'c's death. It never went through but Jack was pulled from the program and transfered somewhere else. The last time I saw him was right before my surgery, he said that I was all he had left. I left after I was healed, I couldn't work there anymore. Not without the team or Jack."** Daniel sighed as he leaned back again, before sitting up and signaling one of the stewards.

"Yes, Sir, can I help you" The steward asked as he walked up.

"Can I get a coffee, black, please." Daniel asked.

"Of course, I will be right back." The steward walked away, returning a couple of minutes later. "Here you go, Sir."

"Thank you," Daniel said as he took as he took a sip, the steward walked away. Daniel leaned back taking another sip, as he looked at his watch. They had roughly a half hour before the plane landed. A yawn broke him from his thoughts. He turned and saw that Alex was walking up.

"Well, Good Afternoon Alex." Daniel said with a small smile.

"What time is it." Alex asked, as he streched. Daniel looked at his watch before answering.

"It's 1430." Daniel said.

"Eh, put it in my time please, I reall don't want to think right now." Alex glared at him.

"It's 2:30 in the afternoon." Daniel smiled. "We should be landing in roughly 20 minutes."

"Oh, joy, were going to be closer to the island." Alex said scarcastly.

"PLEASE FASTEN YOU SEAT BELTS, WE WILL BE LANDING MOMENTARILY"

"The moment we land we need to get the things that we need, our boat leaves in less than 2 hours." Yassen said as he buckled his seat belt. Daniel and Alex followed suit.

"I agree, we get what we need then get going. The sooner this is done, the sooner that I will be happy." Alex said. Daniel nodded his head, thinking of the island and who hopefully awaited him.

The plane landed and everyone disembarked.

"Welcome to Picas" A man said as they walked out of the tunnel to the main airport station.

"Guys is that a naked man running after a bird." Alex asked as he watched a parrot fly by with a pair of swim shorts in its beak.

* * *

I hope you guys like this so far, next time they journey in Picas.


End file.
